


pour a little salt (we were never here)

by noirshitsuji



Series: (love) but of a different kind [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Our!Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji
Summary: Lizzy loves her fiancee. Lizzy is happy that he is back. Lizzy would not wish for it to not have been so.(Her heart tells her some of this is false. That is not the worst part; the worst part is that it cannot tell herwhatpart of it is.)
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: (love) but of a different kind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127831
Kudos: 10





	pour a little salt (we were never here)

It is a vile thing, when Ciel’s skin touches hers, when he lifts up her hand to his mouth to kiss it with lips that are too colourful to be as bloodless as they feel. His skin is too cold for its shade, too, and it makes her skin prickle, all the hairs on the back of her head standing on edge, her spine straining so as not to contort itself away.

“I haven’t found him yet, my dear Lizzy,” he says, voice smooth as silk, too smooth for its own emptiness. “But I will, soon. Please, don’t worry yourself over it; it will be alright.”

She remembers, suddenly. _This Ciel doesn’t want me to be strong. Strength in women scares him._

She mentally slaps herself. **_This_ ** _Ciel? There is no other._

“Very well, I shan’t,” she replies, simply, hides her eyes by smiling wide, and hopes he doesn’t try and break the act now, the way he’s wont to do. “I need to get back. It was...nice seeing you, Ciel.”

A thin smirk appears on his lips when she hesitates, but Lizzy manages to keep the smile on her face. He only nods, though, and she nearly sags in relief then and there but instead keeps her feet steady and slow as she tries _not_ to race towards the door.

She passes Undertaker just outside the room and he gives her one of his detached, amused grins. Lizzy averts her gaze quickly, afraid of what he might read in it, and hears him chuckle. 

She doesn’t bother hiding her haste afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have reread Domina Esques and consequently been attacked by feels. Sue me; we're making a one-shot series with headcanons out of it. Title of this is from [Skinny Love](https://genius.com/Birdy-skinny-love-lyrics).
> 
> I always look forward to receiving feedback on my stories, and you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://noirshitsuji.tumblr.com/).


End file.
